Xanxus
Xanxus is a badass Italian assassin who can kick your ass. And hates everyone. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Non-magical skills: Xanxus's greatest gift is his ungodly stamina, both physical and mental. In fact, his physical and mental stamina is inhuman, making him a very fearsome opponent in combat. Not only that, he has an extremely powerful intuition. Tricking and lying to Xanxus is almost impossible, and he can even see through illusions with no difficulty. (Because this particular skill is very rarely used, I won't put up a permissions post for this, but whenever this is needed, all parties involved will be asked for permission to use this ability to prevent godmoding. Or if you would like this skill to be sealed, that's fine with me.) He is also very skilled at designing and building unique weapons, such as his trademark X-Guns. Magical skills: Since childhood, Xanxus has been one of the only people to have full control of his Dying Will Flames. They're not just ordinary Dying Will Flames, either; they're Flames of Wrath, which is the most powerful and rarest type of flame. The only other person who's ever been born with the Flame of Wrath is the second Vongola boss. With this flame, he can create huge fireballs and shoot incredibly destructive blasts of fire at his enemies. Strength: '''SEXY, a fucking badass fighter, excellent marksman, can drink you under a table and beat the shit out of you at the same time. '''Weakness: '''Constantly sleepy and/or bored, easy to piss off, impatient as fuck. '''Personality: One will find that Xanxus does not have many redeeming qualities, if he even has any at all. To start off, he is a cruel, cruel bastard. Xanxus doesn't care about anyone but himself; he has even said that the safety of his own subordinates doesn't matter to him. If they die, that just means that they've outlived their usefulness. He is completely incapable of feeling compassion, sympathy, or empathy for anyone; he usually finds the misery of others to be quite amusing. In addition to being heartless, Xanxus also has a major superiority complex, truly believing that he is better than everyone and everything. There isn't a single person he considers to be on the same level as him. He addresses others in a spiteful, sometimes condescending manner and typically refers to everyone as "trash" or "scum." Xanxus does not have the broadest vocabulary out there, and he takes great pride in his strength, so it is very easy to assume that he's nothing more than a savage brute. However, Xanxus is actually quite intelligent; he's not a genius, but his intelligence is definitely above average. After all, it doesn't just take power, but also brains to be the leader of an elite assassination squad. Considering that Xanxus was just pulled out of an intense battle which would determine who the next leader of the Vongola Family would be, the thought of it is still going to be strong in his mind. His number one goal is to assassinate Tsuna so that he can become the next Vongola boss. Even during his stay in Vertiline, Xanxus's extreme hatred for Tsuna will be lingering in his mind, and the frustration about how he was taken from the battle before it could be finished. His hatred for Tsuna is possibly even greater than the hatred he has for the Ninth, if not on the same level. One of the most important things about Xanxus is that he is a very angry person. In fact, he is the very embodiment of wrath. Xanxus never forgives, and he never, ever forgets. His fury is so great that the very reason Squalo refused the position as Varia boss and gave it to Xanxus instead is because he admires Xanxus's wrath. However, he typically gets angry for very petty reasons, such as his meal not being cooked the way he wants it. The main way he expresses his anger is through violence, never hesitating to attack the source of his anger and break various objects in the process. When Xanxus gets truly angry though, for a not-so-petty reason, that's when all hell breaks loose. This is the anger that has won him the respect and fear of many, including Squalo. Because Xanxus was spoiled throughout the last bit of his childhood and his teen years, he has become incredibly picky. He expects nothing but the nicest things, and if he doesn't get just those, he will throw a fit. Xanxus has also become very lazy due to being used to his subordinates doing everything for him, whether it be getting him food or cleaning up after him. He has taken quite a liking to sitting in his comfortable, velvet throne and is typically seen drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage, usually tequila or whiskey. '''Extra: '''YOUR MOM. Vertiline '''Deaths: '''N/A '''Punishments: '''N/A Relationships He hasn't even been intro'd yet. :V Other Stuff, Links App Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Called Category:Characters